Gohan's First Tenkaichi Boudokai
by Chibi Ai Chan
Summary: 6-year-old Gohan finds out about the tournament on the up coming Saturday. He asks his parents about it and they enter. All kinds of things start to happen, people from the past and future come and Evil Overlords are there. Co-writer wanted! Chap. 3 up!
1. The Prologue: What's Happening?

If I owned DBZ, Gohan would NOT have glasses, he would be the main character, and you would see this story in the series!!  
  
Dragon Snap: Here it is! The long awaited story, "Gohan's First Tenkaichi Boudokai!"  
  
Chibi Gohan: Yay! I feel so loved!  
  
Here we go!  
  
Prologue: What is happening?  
  
This story is called "Gohan's First Tenkaichi Boudokai. For those of you who don't know, A Tenkaichi Boudokai is a World Martial Arts Tournament, or, Fight Under the Heavens. This story starts out with 6-year-old Gohan in second grade, and he hears from his friend, Haiku, that there is going to be a tournament in a week or so.  
  
Excited, Gohan goes home to tell his parents about it. After some fussing, they, Goku and Chi-Chi, let him go and, being Martial Artists themselves, decide to enter also. I'd better not say anymore, though, or I'll get carried away and tell you the whole story in the Prologue! Mind you, this never happened in the series so I'm making it up as I type. But I guess I'll stick this in between the years while the Z-Senshi is training for the androids. Now click that little button over there and go to chapter 1! 


	2. Chapter 1: A Tournament?

I DON'T OWN DBZ!!! But if Akira Toriyama offered it to me, I wouldn't refuse!  
  
Chapter 1: A Tournament?  
  
Little 6-year-old Son Gohan walked into the classroom with a girl with long black hair and blue eyes came running up behind him.  
  
"Gohan! Gohan! Hey! Guess what? Guess guess guess!!"  
  
"What what what?"  
  
"Look! A Boudokai is comin' up next week! Are yah gonna enter? Are yah?" The girl handed him a flyer for the tournament, it read:  
  
THE TENKAICHI BOUBOKAI:  
  
TIME: SATURDAY, MAY 18TH, 9:00 A.M. TO 10:00 P.M.  
PLACE: TOURNAMENT ISLAND  
  
RULES:  
  
NO ARMOR  
NO SMOKING  
NO DRUGS  
NO CAMERAS  
  
COME TO THE FIGHT UNDER THE HEAVENS AND MAKE A MEMORY YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!  
  
"Cool, are you going to enter, Haiku [1]?" Gohan asked his hyper friend.  
  
"Yeah! Are you?"  
  
"I'll have to ask my parents about it first."  
  
"Okay, see you later, Gohan-kun!" Haiku said and ran to her seat, just as class started. Gohan turned felt like he was being watched, so he turned around and found a horde of girls watching him.  
  
'I'm six,' Gohan thought, 'girls aren't supposed to be interested in me until I'm in high school...'  
  
After school, Gohan raced home on Kinto'un [2], excited to tell his parents about the up coming Saturday.  
  
"Okaasan! Otousan! Guess what?!" Gohan yelled as he entered the house.  
  
"What is it, Gohan Chan?" Chi-Chi asked, polishing her beloved frying pan.  
  
"Yeah, what's up, kiddo?" Goku asked, keeping a wary eye on his wife's ultimate weapon.  
  
"The Tenkaichi Boudokai is coming up on Saturday, can we go? Pleeeeease?"  
  
"No! You have to get your studies done, Gohan, you can't go!" Chi-Chi said, holding up her pan, ready to strike.  
  
"Pleeease, Okaasan? Pleeeeeeeease?" Gohan said, clasping his hands together and giving her the Son Puppy Look. Goku saw the struggle and got down on his knees beside him, his head touching his son's, and clasped his hands together, also giving the hardy woman the Son Puppy Look; together they said "Pleeeeeease?"  
  
"Oh, alright, but Goku and I are going to enter too."  
  
"YAAAY!" Goku and Gohan jumped up and held each other's hands, their eyes Anime upside down U's.  
  
TBC...  
  
Dragon Snap: Yes! I'm done with the first chappie!  
  
Chibi Gohan: YEAH!!  
  
[1]: Haiku was in my other story called "Dragonball Z: After Baby" It was pretty cool; too bad no one reviewed so I took it down.  
  
[2]: Kinto'un is the Flying Nimbus. Besides, Kinto'un is just plain cooler than Flying Nimbus. 


	3. Chapter 2: Freeza!

Dragon Snap: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE SUPREME RULER OF DBZ!!!  
  
Chibi Gohan: No you're not! Akira Toriyama is! Besides, you're setting a bad example for Shu Chan...  
  
Shugo: Hahahahahahahaha! I am the supweme wuler of DBZ!  
  
Chibi Gohan: (sigh)  
  
Chapter 2: Freeza?!?!  
  
The Sons woke up at 5 A.M. Saturday morning, much to the protest of Gohan and Goku.  
  
"Okaasan, why do we have to go this early...?" Gohan complained, putting on his purple gi, red wristbands and sash, and white ankle straps.  
  
"Because, it takes us two hours to get to Tournament Island, and then we have to sign up. If were lucky, we'll have an hour or two to eat."  
  
"Oh," He replied, unfazed by the word 'eat'. But, Goku wasn't that lucky, at the mention of food, he remembered how hungry he was.  
  
"FOOD?! COME ON! LET'S GO! I'M STARVING!!" He cried.  
  
"Alright, everyone ready?" Chi-Chi said, receiving nods. "Alright, let's go!"  
  
Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan took off on Kinto'un to Tournament Island.  
  
When they arrived around 7, they waited in line to sign up.  
  
"Name?" A little monk-man asked from behind the counter.  
  
"Son Chi-Chi,"  
  
"Okay, you'll be in section 2, your number is 48."  
  
"Okay, arigato," Chi-Chi said. She took the slip of paper from the man and waited for the rest of her family to finish.  
  
"Next! Name?"  
  
"Son Goku,"  
  
"Okay, you'll be in section 3 and your number is 72,"  
  
"Arigato" Goku thanked him and took his number for the qualification rounds, then went to catch up with his wife.  
  
"Next! Name?"  
  
"Son Gohan,"  
  
"Okay, you'll be in the Junior Division,"  
  
"(sigh) Okay..." Gohan walked toward his parents, a glum look on his face.  
  
"Go Chan, what's wrong?"  
  
"I have to be in the Junior Division..."  
  
"Oh, Gohan, don't be sad! At least you don't have to go through the Qualification rounds!" Goku said, trying his best to cheer the demi-Saiyan up. Gohan smiled at his father's attempts.  
  
"Come on! We've got an hour to kill!" Chi-Chi said, lightening her son's mood.  
  
Gohan, Goku, And Chi-chi walked around for a little while and came across a "Whack-the-Mole" game that caught Gohan's eye.  
  
"Okaasan! Otousan! Look! Let's play that game! And look at the prizes!"  
  
Chi-Chi and Goku looked over to the game that had their son so excited.  
  
"All right, go ahead and play Gohan, we'll watch, here, you'll need this," Chi-Chi said and handed the demi three zeni.  
  
Gohan ran over to the booth and handed the person behind it his money. The guy looked awfully familiar, he had on a circus suit with the colors red white and blue, a top hat to match, a fake, and stick-on mustache, he had white hands, red eyes, lizard-like toes, just like Freeza's, a lizard-like tail, also like Freeza's, and black finger-nails and lips that looked suspiciously like Freeza's...  
  
Gohan shrugged and started his game, Freeza was dead anyway, Mirai killed him—right?  
  
Gohan won the game, he picked out a cute little teddy bear and thanked the Freeza look alike.  
  
Gohan took a good look at the man. 'Wow! He looks exactly like Freeza!' The Freeza look alike smirked at him.  
  
"Nice to see you again, monkey-boy," hissed the man who had a voice just like Freeza's also. Wow!  
  
"Wait," Gohan said eyeing the man curiously, "I know why you look like Freeza!" The Man gulped and eyed Goku.  
  
"You're a fan of his, aren't you?" The Man fell over Anime-style at the boy's stupidity, his fake mustache coming off right before he hastily put it back on.  
  
'He can act just like that idiotic father of his sometimes...' The Man thought and stood up.  
  
"Uh.. uh... yeah... um, yeah! I am! Now hurry along!"  
  
Gohan nodded at ran to catch up with his parents to eat breakfast.  
  
The Man watched him go and turned to walk into the back room of the booth.  
  
"So, the monkeys are here, huh? Well, It looks like I will get my revenge today."  
  
The Over Lord took off his disguise and threw it at the man all tied up and gagged in the corner. Revealing he is indeed Freeza! Wow! I guess you never thought it to be him, huh?  
  
"I'll just have to enter the tournament, beat Goku and his brat, and then I'll gather the Dragon balls and wish for IMORTALITY!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Outside the booth everyone stopped and stared at the game stall, wondering who was laughing so insanely....  
  
TBC...  
  
Dragon Snap: There! Done with the second chappie!  
  
Shugo: There! Done with the second chappie! (giggles)  
  
Chibi Gohan: Please Review!  
  
Shugo: Pwease Weview! (Giggles more)  
  
Dragon Snap: For those of you who don't know, Shugo is Gohan and my son, and he's only two years old!! (Hugs Shugo)  
  
Shugo: (Giggles even more)  
  
Chibi Gohan: Hey! I didn't get a hug! I feel so unloved...  
  
Dragon Snap: Aww! (Hugs Gohan)  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 3: Freeza's nickname and People

Disclaimer: Chibi Dragon Chan: YES! I OWN DBZ!!! I AM THE MASTER!!  
  
Chibi Gohan: No you're not! Now stop it! Or I'll get a divorce!!  
  
Chibi Dragon Chan: Noooo! I'm sorry Gohan-koi! I'll stop! Promise!!!!!  
  
Chibi Gohan: Good.  
  
Chibi Dragon Chan: Okay, okay, I don't own it...  
  
Chapter 3: Freeza's nickname and people from the future!!  
  
.....  
  
Gohan followed his parents to the ground where the qualification rounds were being held. He had a funny  
  
feeling, as though he was being watched...  
  
The teddy bear on his shoulders blinked, it looked around, wondering where it was. It looked down to the little brunette boy beneath it. The bear  
  
made his eyes anime upside down 'U's and enjoyed the short ride on his new master's shoulders.  
  
.....  
  
Elsewhere, Freeza got his turn at the sign-up booth.   
  
"Next! Name?" The monk-man from the last chapter asked and looked around, no one was there!  
  
"Down here, dim-wit!" The short lizard called, the man stood and peered over the edge of the desk.  
  
"Oh! Hello, little boy. What is you're name, son?" The man asked and sat back down.  
  
"I'm not a little boy! I'm over 40 years old!!"  
  
"Of course you are son, now, I need your name."  
  
"Grr... FINE! MY NAME IS FREE-" Freeza stopped and thought. 'If I say my name is Freeza, they'll call it out   
  
on the intercome when it is my turn to fight. I need a new name!'  
  
"My name is uh, Shim... Matta..."[1]  
  
"Alright Shim Matta, you will be in the Junior Division." Freeza grumbled under his breath.  
  
.....  
  
Somewhere else, a group of teenagers and teachers walked around. One minute, Bulma Breifs was showing them a   
  
time machine she built, a man with purple hair and blue eyes came out and landed on the class geek, Gohan, then, the machine   
  
began glowing and making weird noises, then they were here. How weird![2]  
  
"Uh, everyone, we have seemed to be zapped into another time... I don't know if it is the past or the future yet, but   
  
please remain calm! It looks to me like we are in a Tenkaichi Boudokai..." Bulma Breifs stated. She looked like she was   
  
in deep concentration on looking for someone. The son family just had to take that moment to pass the class.  
  
"Ah! Goku! Chi Chi! --Gohan..?" The sons stopped and looked at the blue-haired genious.  
  
"Hi Bulma!" Little Gohan piped up. Bulma stared for a minute and turned to the class.  
  
"I now know where we are... were in the past... Gohan, could I talk to you for a sec...?"  
  
"Sure Bulma," Both Gohans said in usion. They looked at each other.  
  
"I'm Gohan, no you're not," They said again. Everyone sweatdropped. Teen Gohan bent down to Chibi Gohan's level.   
  
They poked each other's faces and gasped.  
  
"You're me! You are?" They said. "Cool!"  
  
.....  
  
TBC...  
  
Chibi Dragon Chan: I know, a short chappie...  
  
Shugo: I woe, short wappie...  
  
Chibi Gohan: But she's on writers block...  
  
Shugo:But see's on wiwer's bwock...  
  
Chibi Dragon Chan: I need a co-writer to help me out on this, if you would like to help out, don't hesitate.  
  
E-mail me or put it in you're review. Here is all you have to do:  
  
1) I'm not going to put it all on you're shoulders. If you say you will do it, I'm trusting you to make every other chapter, which   
  
would be the even chapters. This is chapter 3, for example, you would do chapter 4, or, you'd do chapter 5, which ever you   
  
say you want to start on.  
  
2) I'll give you two weeks to make a chapter, if you don't have the chapter sent to me by then, I'll   
  
do the chapter myself. But if you do this two times in a row and aren't even trying, I'll kick you out and get a more responible person.  
  
3) Make sure you spell-check your work. I'm not you're mama, I don't do it for you.  
  
I'll let you slip the first few times, but after that, I wont post you're chapter.  
  
4) You can do whatever you want with the story, but you can't make it a crossover, or change  
  
it to a different section, I have it Humor 'cos I wanted. You don't have to put my pen name on author's notes or Gohan or Shugo.  
  
You have permission to put you're own pen name in it.  
  
[1] Shimmata in Japenese means "Damnit"  
  
[2] Yes, this IS from Kioko's story "Substitutes" I just gave it a twist. You should read it, her name is in my favorite authors section!  
  
Please review, and remember, co-writer wanted!! 


End file.
